earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 18
Characters * Heretic * Jack Dahl * Attack Lass * Nightshade * Monitor Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Nighshade: footsteps Keep walkin'. Almost there... footsteps Now, stop. Right there. Perfect. Good dogs. Now, kneel. 5.3 seconds I said- thud Kneel! * Jack Dahl: hiss Listen here, ninja groupie... I'm going to get out of this soon 'nough, and when I do that, best believe I'm gunnin' for you. * Nightshade: Yeah? Promises? giggle I could use a date. Don't keep me waitin', sweetie... finger running through hair Feel free to bring your friend... Now that he's coming to his senses... see that look in his eyes? He's himself for once. cloth rustling, moist lip smack, sigh Good morning. i's been a while, Joey. * Heretic: Nighshade? hiss What the hell? Where am- Jack? Jack, what are you doing... wherever this is? This sin't the court of the Demon's Head. * Jack Dahl: That really you, Joseph? The real you? * Heretic: I feel cold... and weak... and... and... confused... and I- gag, retching, vomit splashing on metal floor, cough, heave, long exhale I feel better now. * Jack Dahl: You bloody expletive! You poisoned him again?! * Nightshade: Nope, that's just the withdrawals from the Suit. * Jack Dahl: Still? It's been... Well, honestly, i can't say how long it's been... I don't know how long this crazy expletive kept us in those stasis pods. * Heretic: Stasis? I was asleep then... a terrible dream... It was incredibly real... wait... Oh, expletive! It was real... Oh my god! What I have done?! hiss, whimper * Nightshade: Easy there, Joey... sudden silence, angry hiss Small prick. There, there... That should keep you for a spell. Can't have you snapping on us just yet. * Jack Dahl: breathing, light whimper Mate, you solid over there? Look at me friend, we'll get though this now, I pro- footsteps Whoa, who's this now? * Nightshade: Master, I present to you Joseph KAne and Jack Dahl. Artifacts from your list. * Monitor: Excellent work, Nightshade... footsteps Might I introduce you to Attack Lass? Cerberus recruited her recently. She just completed a mission herself. * Nightshade: Heh... Good for her. * Attack Lass: Holy smokes! Is that Heretic? I mean, Judas... Wow, what's he doing here? Some sort of space trial? * Heretic: Who the hell are you? * Jack Dahl: Wait, I know her! She's a new hero... out of Hub City, was it? * Attack Lass: Pfft... I'm all over the place. I been kicking it in Star City as of late. Can't say I know you... Do you normally wear a costume? * Jack Dahl: When I'm not being abducted by a femme fatales and being presented to some weirdo in space armor you mean? Is that what you call normal? * Attack Lass: My, he's a cranky one, isn't he? giggle Let me guess, you normally wear a red helmet? * Jack Dahl: You got me confused with someone else. So, Lass, if I may ask... How did a nice, sweet thing like you end up here? * Attack Lass: Maybe I'm not as sweet and innocent as I appear? * Monitor: That's enough of that. We have much to discuss. Shall we begin? * Jack Dahl: You make it sound like we have choice in this matter and yet... rattling * Monitor: warping, chains hitting metallic floor There is always a choice. Choices drive good stories. As a Monitor, I hold stories to be sacred. So, shall we begin? Trivia and Notes * Part of Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 17. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 19. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 18 Category:VOX Box Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:Attack Lass/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline